


A sort of Family Conversation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mention of harsh measures involving Madrox dupes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Nate and Sam continue their talk with this world's version of Sam's siblings
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881943





	A sort of Family Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

A Sort of Family Discussion

“So any children?” Sam asked shortly after they’d ate what little food they all brought with them. He could sense how uncomfortable Sam actually was here with them. The first world they’d visited there was still some hope out there he knew his siblings would be alright. This world there were no guarantees. 

“I’ve got two kids both adults and moved to other settlements,” Elizabeth sand and then frowned. “Joelle and Paige can’t have kids cause of their powers.” He sensed how depressed Joelle was about that and he made a note not to mention that the Joelle of their world was pregnant when they left. He didn’t think Sam would slip up and mention it. He could sense that Paige had accepted things without any regrets.

“I was asked to father some kids but turned them down,” Jeb said speaking up. “I just can’t have a kid out there while I’m with the X-men it just doesn’t seem right to leave them without a dad if something goes wrong.” He wasn’t surprised when Jeb turned toward them and asked, “What about the two of you in your world any kids?”

“No,” Sam said quickly. “We haven’t been together long enough to even consider having kids.” Which was certainly true but it did cause him to pause a bit and he wondered about Threnody’s baby if it was his or not. Sam knew all about that situation and they’d talked about trying to find her. “So are you all involved with someone?”

“I’m not,” Jeb said calmly. “There was someone for a while but things didn’t work out.” He could tell immediately that he wasn’t going to reveal who or why things didn’t work out. “What about you girls I haven’t been in touch for a while?”

“My husband died in one of the raids and I’ve never remarried,” Elizabeth said and looked over at Joelle who nodded. “Joelle is still married but her husband is away on business.” He instantly knew that was a lie but wasn’t going to tell Sam the man just wouldn’t come meet him. 

“I’m involved with one of the Madrox Dupes on my team,” Paige said. “I know it is risky since we might have to kill him to send an emergency message any day now but it works for us at the moment.” He was a bit surprised to learn that was why there were two Madrox dupes stationed with each X-men team but it made a harsh kind of sense. He could feel Sam’s discomfort at that but also quiet acceptance that it was probably necessary.

“So how did the two of you end up together?” Jeb asked clearly wanting to change the subject. “I mean in our world your dead?” He said pointing him out. “And Sam was still involved with Lilah so other than his brief fling in Paris he was never with a guy.”

“I started helping out with the reconstruction of Genosha and that’s where Nate was brought back at,” Sam said volunteering the information easily. “Lila took a tour gig in another galaxy so we broke up and over time Nate and I got closer.”

“You left out the part about you getting drunk one night and spilling the beans about your wild experiences in Paris with a Madrox Dupe and Rictor,” He volunteered as it was one of his favorite memories to tease Sam about. “At the time I was still agonizing over having a crush on what I thought was a straight man.”

“So that time in Paris was a threesome,” Jeb said clearly finding the entire thing hilarious as the three girls looked at Sam with wide eyes. “Oh man, our Sam said it was a bit wild and he hoped I’d be more cautious with my first time but a three some I’d have never guessed.” Jeb’s laughter seemed to help the girls get over their shock and soon they were all laughing and teasing Sam a bit.

He was glad it was lightening the mood as Sam was relaxing which meant he could relax a little himself. He found himself wondering about this world’s versions of his own family and what had happened to them but asking would have to wait till later.

The End.


End file.
